


Meant to be

by Kanasuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Everything happens but in a soulmate au, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor or something like that, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanasuki/pseuds/Kanasuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soumako en el AU en el que descubres a tu alma gemela através del contacto físico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JAJAJA plz. Entretenimiento de fan para fan sin ningún fin más que el entretener un rato y escribir le shippingggg.
> 
> Advertencias: Universo Alternativo… pero en sí todo pasó igual jaja

 Realmente había sido estúpido, tiempo después, cuando tuvieran que contar como fue que se encontraron en aquella situación, Makoto diría que todo pasa por una razón, mientras que Sousuke diría que fue bastante común y que Rin y Nagisa habían arruinado el momento.

 

Pero ciertamente sí, había sido algo estúpido como es que ambos se habían encontrado como almas gemelas.

 

Todo comenzó un caluroso día de verano durante sus ultimas vacaciones antes de tomar cada quien su camino. Rin, que en esos momentos estaba insufrible y nostálgico, había organizado nuevamente una guerra de pistolas de agua con los chicos de Iwatobi, y aunque la última vez había sido bastante entretenido, Sousuke se preguntaba si en algún momento estas reuniones pararían o si al menos cambiaran de actividad, porque sí, era divertido y todo, pero después de cuatro veces de dispararle a Haru en la cara empezaba a perder su gracia.

 

Suspiró y regresó nuevamente su atención hacia Rin que, junto con Nagisa, hacía los preparativos… o más bien se peleaban por cómo serían formados los equipos en esta ocasión. Suspiró pesadamente y dirigió su vista a Momo que emocionado le contaba a Ai cómo habían sido los pocos días que llevaban de vacaciones.

 

—Momotarou-kun igual de energético que siempre -comentó Makoto a su lado -debe mantenerlos bastante ocupados.

 

—Eso se podría decir -se llevó la mano derecha al cuello -Momo siempre es igual… Aunque estoy seguro que tu equipo de natación han de ocupar toda tu energía.

 

—Podría decirse -soltó una risita divertida -pero siempre es divertido de esta forma ¿No lo crees, Yamazaki-kun?

 

—Quizá -murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa -ya te lo había dicho, usa mi nombre.

 

—Claro, Sousuke-kun.

 

—¡OI! vamos a empezar -llamó Rin y una vez que se acercaron prosiguió -esta vez vamos a separarnos por parejas -extendió su puño en el que sostenía tiras de papel -quienes saquen colores iguales están juntos, es cuestión de suerte, así que nada de quejarse; su equipo queda eliminado cuando ambos hayan sido mojados.

 

Así se acercaron todos descubriendo colores y separándose por parejas, dejándole con un papel con punta verde, miró a su alrededor encontrándose a Makoto sosteniendo un papel con la punta con el mismo color que el suyo. Suspiró aliviado, al menos esta vez le tocaba alguien con buena disposición y puntería.

 

—¡¿Ehh?! -exclamó Nagisa recargándose en el brazo de Makoto -eso no es justo, yo quería hacer equipo con Mako-chan.

 

—Para usarlo de sacrificio como la última vez -contestó Rin divertido -pero ni creas que te dejaré que me hagas lo mismo.

 

—Eso es porque no sabes pelear, Rinrin -tomó una pose seria y se llevó la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo -a veces en la guerra hay que hacer sacrificios -Se volteó hacia Sousuke -además es injusto, siSou-chan y Mako-chan hacen equipo.

 

—Es cierto que Sousuke-san y Makoto-senpai tienen una ventaja física sobre todos los demás… -murmuró Rei

 

—Vamos hacer parejas de nuevo.

 

—¡Eso es trampa, Nanase-san! -rió Momo de buena gana -además nosotros haremos un buen equipo, les ganaremos.

 

—Tengo una idea -sonrió Rin maliciosamente al tiempo que cargaba su arma y apuntaba a Sousuke —¡Todos contra ellos!

 

—¡Oi, Rin! -exclamó Sousuke al tiempo que esquivaba el chorro de agua proveniente del arma de Rin —eso es aún más injusto.

 

—¡Ah! -gritó Tachibana cerca de él esquivando otro chorro de agua —¡Nagisa! Esto no…

 

—Ah, ah, Mako-chan, si fuera tú correría, después de todo es estrategia.

 

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera protestar por tan injusta situación, los demás comenzaron a dispararles, obligándoles así a huir de la escena. Definitivamente Rin se las pagaría… Por suerte, Makoto y él tenían la ventaja de tener las piernas más largas y perderles había resultado fácil.

 

Se recargó detrás de un árbol y volteó a su izquierda donde se suponía estaba Makoto, siendo suponía la palabra clave de aquella oración, ya que se encontró sólo con más árboles en una zona que no reconocía en el parque.

 

Suspiró cansadamente, se había perdido y de paso a su pareja, que mala suerte.

 

 

**

 

Se ocultó tras la pared de los baños públicos, Sousuke había dado un giro inesperado y Makoto no había podido seguirle sin hacerlos perder en el proceso. Se asomó ligeramente por la pared al escuchar la voz de Momo decirle a Haruka que había visto a Makoto entrar en esa área. Haru entró caminando tras de él, examinando el área con falso desinterés.

 

—Momotarou-kun—le llamó Haruka

 

—¿Sí Nanase-san? 

 

—Hay que hacer sacrificios.

 

Y antes de que Momo pudiera responderle, Haru le jaló de la camisa y lo usó de escudo humano. Makoto salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia a donde había perdido a Sousuke. Oyó un grito apenado y giró la cabeza para ver que había pasado, encontrado a Nitori pidiéndole perdón a Haru por haberle disparado por error. Regresó la vista al frente con una sonrisa divertida, un equipo menos y faltaban dos.

 

Continuó corriendo hasta que perdió de vista a Rei y llegó cerca del área de acampado del parque; debía tener cuidado, porque aunque había varios lugares en los que cubrirse, la mayoría de la zona era abierta y por lo tanto una emboscada ahí sería lo peor.

 

Alguien le tomó bruscamente de brazo y lo aprisionó contra la pared de un pequeño kiosco, salvándole de un disparo de agua que se dirigía hacia él.

 

Fue entonces que sucedió lo que menos esperaba: electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, falta de aire y un ligero mareo; levantó la vista y se encontró con los, igualmente sorprendidos, ojos de Sousuke. Sus manos se dirigieron a los brazos de este, mientras que las manos del más alto suavizaron el agarre que tenían sobre él, no podía creer que frente a él estuviera su…

 

Se sujetó de Sousuke cuando este, involuntariamente, le estrechó contra si, y el doloroso chorro de agua de las pistolas de Rin y Nagisa les mojaron por completo, haciendo que Makoto soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

 

—¡Mako-chan, Sou-chan! están eliminados -celebró Nagisa riéndose al tiempo que continuaba disparándole a Makoto por el costado.

 

—¡Jajaja! Debieron verse -rió Rin ruidosamente acercándose —Makoto, no sabía que podías hacer ese sonido tan… ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

 

Sousuke y Makoto no se movieron en lo absoluto a pesar de estar escurriendo agua en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Sousuke se separó levemente y dejó caer sus manos por los hombros de Makoto, sujetándolo suavemente por los codos; Makoto levantó el rostro y observó a Sousuke por unos instantes, antes de que su rostro se encendiera en carmesí.

 

—T-tú… 

 

—S-sí, así parece…

 

—¡Oi! ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Rin molesto al ser ignorado -Nagisa y yo acabamos de ganarles

 

—Uhm, Rinrin creo que…

 

—Sousuke, di algo -intentó nuevamente Rin levantando su pistola y disparándoles agua nuevamente, provocando que Sosuskue volviera a sujetar a Makoto y que éste último gritara nuevamente -¿Y por qué no sueltas a Makoto?

 

—Rinrin, a veces eres bastante lento… -murmuró Nagisa con voz divertida al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

 

—¿Qué dices, Nagisa?

 

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar dos chorros de agua les dieron en la cara a Rin y Nagisa que sólo retrocedieron tratando de proteger sus rostros.

 

—Parece que hemos ganado en esta ocasión -Interrumpió Rei haciendo una pose.

 

—Rei-kun ¡ganamos! -celebró Nitori junto con él.

 

—¿Qué les pasa a Makoto y Sousuke? -preguntó Haru detrás de ellos

 

Y fue entonces que la atención volvió a Sousuke y Makoto que continuaban en una especie de abrazo, con la respiración agitada y escurriendo agua.

 

—¡Es lo que trataba de decirle a Rin-chan! -protestó Nagisa al tiempo que se sacudía agua del cabello -creo que Sou-chan y Mako-chan son almas gemelas.

 

Todos permanecieron en silencio un momento, sin entender del todo lo que Nagisa decía, hasta que un “¿¡EEEHHH!?” general se escuchó por todo el parque.

 

Realmente había sido estúpido su encuentro.

 

****

 

Algo que hay que entender es: más que la excepción, era la norma. Encontrar a tu alma gemela y que ésta resultara ser todo menos un compañero romántico. Con esto como contexto es que Yamazaki Sousuke y Tachibana Makoto se encontraban en la esquina de un solitario café, al cual habían ido después de la ‘guerra de agua’.

 

Sus amigos les miraban sin discreción alguna desde unas mesas de distancia, mientras que en su mesa ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el incómodo silencio que entre ambosse extendía.

 

Makoto mordía su labio inferior y dirigía su vista a su regazo donde jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Tragó nervioso y, por primera vez desde que su acompañante y él se habían acomodado en esa mesa, levantó la vista para ver a su al chico frente a él, que para su sorpresa lo miraba fijamente. Desvió la mirada nuevamente y soltó una disculpa al tiempo que sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza.

 

—Esto es ridículo -murmuró exasperado Sousuke -Mira, no hay razón por la cuál estar nerviosos, esto no es tan poco común como uno creería.

 

—L-lo sé. Yamazaki-kun -murmuró apenado -es sólo que nunca pensé…

 

—Bueno, ya somos dos -interrumpió molesto para después suspirar y en un tono más amable se dirigió a su compañía -Lo siento, Makoto, es sólo que… esto ha sido… Inesperado.

 

—Lo sé, Yamazaki-kun -le sonrió apenado Makoto -me gustaría conocerte más, si no hay problema.

 

—Ya te he dicho que me llames sólo Sousuke -desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo -después de todo somos…

 

—S-sí-sonrió Makoto agachando la vista -¿Te gustaría intercambiar números? Así podremos intercambiar mensajes.

 

—hn -respondió al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono -Makoto…

 

—¡Sou-chan, Mako-chan! -les llamó Nagisa interrumpiendo -Tenemos hambre ¿Ya terminaron?

 

Makoto se llevó la mano derecha a los labios, tratando de ocultar la risa de alivio que se le escapó; como le había dicho Sousuke, aquella situación no era nada fuera de lo ordinario, incluso Haru y Rin eran almas gemelas platónicas, aunque… desvió su vista a Nagisa que arrastraba a Rei hacia su mesa, seguido por sus demás amigos; Sonrió con tristeza, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba aunque sea un poco decepcionado, porque a pesar de entender que el simple hecho de haber encontrado a su alma gemela era ya en sí increíble, no podía evitar sentir un dejo de decepción, porque siempre pensó que -si en su vida llegara a encontrar a esa persona -su alma gemela sería algo más que un amigo.

 

Ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió a Nagisa cuando tomó el asiento a lado de Sousuke, mientras que Haru tomaba el lugar frente a él. Desvió la mirada a sus manos y soltó un discreto suspiro, dejando que la conversación fluyera sin tener que intervenir.

 

Se sobresaltó al sentir los dedos de Haruka deslizarse por su muñeca derecha; dirigió su mirada a su mejor amigo con una expresión sorprendida.

 

—¿Sucede algo, Haru? -preguntó Makoto en voz baja

 

—Es lo que quiero saber, Makoto -desvió la mirada hacia Sousuke que trataba de contestar las preguntas de Nagisa -Te ves un poco… ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

—Estoy bien, Haru, no te preocupes -le contestó con una sonrisa -tan sólo…

 

Sousuke se levantó abruptamente de la silla, dejando sorprendidos a todos; de pronto murmuró una disculpa desesperada y se dirigió a Makoto, tomándolo de los hombros y recorriendo su silla hacia atrás.

 

—Makoto y yo tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar, así que nos retiramos.

 

—¡¿Eh?! 

 

Sousuke le tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró rápidamente a la salida del café; una vez afuera Yamazaki le soltó y se giró hacia él extendiendo su teléfono celular. Por su parte Makoto sólo atinó a recibir el aparato en sus manos y observar al chico frente a él.

 

—Yo también -soltó de pronto Sousuke, llevándose la mano izquierda al cuello y desviando la mirado -yo también quiero conocerte mejor, Makoto.

 

—Claro, Yamazaki-kun -contestó Makoto con un pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que anotaba su número y correo en el teléfono de Sousuke.

 

Después de intercambiar números, Makoto estaba listo para volver con sus amigos que en aquellos momentos, sin vergüenza ni discreción, se encontraban pegados en la ventana del café con una mesera que nerviosa les pedía que volvieran a su mesa.

 

Se detuvo cuando la mano de Sousuke le sujeto del codo.

 

—No creo poder aguantar más de las preguntas de Nagisa -comentó honestamente Suske desviando la mirada -¿Quieres ir a comer a otro lado?

 

—Está bien -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y sacó su celular -sólo le avisaré a Haru…

 

—No es necesario

 

Suske le jaló del brazo y arrastró con pasos apresurados a Makoto que trataba de protestar al tiempo que escribía un mensaje para Haru, avisándole de sus planes con Sousuke.

 

Mientras tanto en el café, NAgisa, Rin, Momo e, increíblemente, Nitori se pegaban cada vez más a la pared gritando cuando Sousuke y Makoto se alejaron corriendo y fuera de su vista.

 

—¿A donde van, Rin-chan? -preguntó Nagisa recargándose en la cabeza de Rin, tratando inútilmente de ver algo

 

—¡Nagisa, quítate! -respondió el pelirrojo empujándolo-Y no lo sé, si ALGUIEN no hubiera estado fastidiando a Sousuke…

 

—Ehhh ¿por qué lo dices, Rin-chan? -se cruzó de brazos y regresó a su lugar con un puchero infantil -No puedes decir que no tienes curiosidad por Mako-chan y Sou-chan

 

—¡Fue sorprendente! -exclamó Momo de buena gana -¿Quién pensaría que Sousuke-senpai y Tachibana-san son…? wow.

 

—Tachibana-san y Sousuke-senpai son muy gentiles -interrumpió en un murmullo Nitori -estoy seguro que se llevarán bien.

 

—Lo sé -suspiró Nagisa exageradamente y se dejó caer en la mesa -pero no le puedo dar a nuestro Mako-chan así como así.

 

La mesa se quedó en un incómodo silencio por el comentario de Nagisa; Rin, Nitori y Momo regresaron a su lugar y se miraron entre ellos, sin atreverse a expresar lo que la mayoría pensaba de tan ‘accidentado’ suceso. Rei se aclaró la garganta, tomó su taza de té y desvió la vista al tiempo que daba su opinión.

 

—Nagisa-kun, -le llamó -Puede que Sousuke-san y Makoto-senpai sean… almas gemela platónicas.

 

—¡¿EEHHH?! -se enderezó Nagisa en su lugar -pero Mako-chan…

 

—Tener un alma gemela romántica no es algo común, Nagisa-kun -bajó su taza y con la mirada fija en ella siguió -la idea romantizada de que tu alma gemela debeser a quien estás destinado es… sólo eso una idea romantizada; pero la verdad, como lo dicen los estudios y estadísticas, es que tu alma gemela es sólidamente alguien importante en tu vida…

 

—Rei-chan…

 

—Pero alguna gente tiene suerte ¿no es así? -levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Nagisa.

 

—Aún así creo que Mako-chan y Sou-chan podrían…

 

—No te hagas ideas, Nagisa -habló Rin con tono cansado.

 

—No va a pasar.

 

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio después de tan definitivo comentario; nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio hasta que el celular de Haru sonó indicando que había recibido un correo; abrió su teléfono y bajo la atenta mirada de todos revisó su mensaje.

 

—Makoto y Sousuke fueron a comer a otro lado -anunció Haru tranquilamente

 

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quieres decir que Sousuke nos botó aquí?

 

Haru se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, ignorando la exagerada escena que estaba armando Rin (arrastrando a Momo y Nitori a tan penoso espectáculo).

 

Frunció el ceño y observó su reflejo en la ventana. Makoto y Sousuke… Qué ridículo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía ganas de escribir o dibujar Soumako... pero me dio flojerilla hacer un doujin y pues he aquí lo que salió jaja. Amo a estos chicossss.


End file.
